Shawn and Juliet II
by javajunkiechick
Summary: A second ipod shuffle full of Shules drabbles. Each chapter based on one of my favorite songs.
1. Set the Fire to the Third Bar

I really had a lot of fun writing the last one. I like these short little oneshots based on songs so I decided to make another one! As of now this one is gonna be 10 chapters too, but I may extend it.

**Summary: Another Ipod Shuffle made up of a bunchy of drabbles, each chapter based off of one of my favorite songs. Some of the chapters will be pre-relationship, during relationship, and later on in their lives. Just whatever I feel like writing or what matches the song. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Also, sorry if some of the lyrics are messed up, when I post them they sometimes get a little distorted, as I found out last time lol.

OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

--

_**Shawn and Juliet II**_

_**Set the Fire to the Third Bar**_

_Set the Fire to the Third Bar- Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright_

_I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the _

_Cold ground_

_And I, _

_I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down_

_In your warm arms_

--

Juliet buckled her seat belt and looked out the window as the Miami ground quickly became closer and closer to her. Before she knew it, she and the other passengers were being ushered out like cattle. Carrying her large bag that she had brought aboard with her, she made her way through the crowd and to baggage claim.

She waited behind a few people, looking over their heads to try and locate her two suitcases. Finally noticing a sliver of baby blue with pink Hawaiian flowers embroidered on it, she squeezed her way through the people and grabbed the two matching bags and walked away. It wasn't long before she noticed a small group of familiar people standing a little ways away from the baggage claim.

The group consisted of an older man, an older woman, and two men. The old man was tall, rather well built, and balding and wore glasses, but he had one of the sweetest, warmest smiles around. The woman was equally old, maybe a year or two younger. She was short and plump, and had dark red hair. She also wore round glasses that matched her round face. The other two men were also tall. The taller of the two was also the most muscular of the group. He stood straight and had a crew cut. The final man was slightly shorter, somewhat muscular, and looked a few years older than the previous man. He had blond hair that was kept in a fairly normal 'do that wasn't anything "special".

"Juliet!" The woman yelled and ran, or rather waddled, over to her and Juliet met her half way.

"Hi, Mom!" She said as she hugged the woman as the others walked over.

"Hi, Daddy," she hugged the old man next.

"Hey sweetie pie, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. But I've missed you all so much!" She gushed, hugging the other two men.

"We've missed you too, Sis," the blond man named James replied.

The muscular man leaned in and gave Juliet a kiss on the cheek before reaching to take her two suitcases.

"Oh, Ewan, you don't have to," Juliet said, but nevertheless didn't refrain from letting go of them.

"Don't be silly Juliet, your brother is more than capable of handling a couple of bags," her mother waved her hand at the bags and took the young blond detective and started walking away through the airport arm in arm with her, the men following.

"Now _I_ want to hear all about this new man of yours. Ewan says he's a very nice young lad. And you know as well as I do how picky he is about the men his baby sister dates."

Juliet laughed. "That I do," she smirked at Ewan. "His name is Shawn Spencer and he's a psychic for the police station and…"

"Oh I know that," her mother rolled her eyes, cutting Juliet off before she could finish.

"Well then what did you wanna know?"

"Is he a suitable father for my future grandchildren?"

"Mom!" Juliet groaned.

"Theresa, don't pry," Juliet's dad cut in, knowing how much his daughter hated when her mom asked her questions like these.

"Shush, Bill, I'm not prying. I simply want to know if you have any plans to get married in the near future. I'm not getting any younger. I want grandchildren!"

"Uh, Mom, you _do_ have grandchildren." James said.

"I know, dear, and believe me, those boys are my heart but I want my daughter to have kids too. Tomorrow I am turning 60 and yet only one of my children has children of their own. All of my friend's kids have kids. Not to mention I want a granddaughter. And Ewan, I'm not finished discussing this matter with you either. You have been dating Casey for almost a year but do I see a ring on her finger? No! It seems James is the only one who has his head on straight!"

All throughout her rant, Juliet rolled her eyes and dragged her feet along. This was going to be a _long _week.

--

That night, Juliet was lying in her old bed in her old room. She always shook her head when she visited here and would see her childhood bedroom. After 10 years, her parents hadn't changed anything. But honestly, it made her miss her family even more. James, his wife Clara, and their 3 sons lived around the corner from Theresa and Bill and Ewan, who she would never admit out loud that he was her favorite brother, still lived in Miami, but on the other side of town from her parents. So besides a couple cousins in San Diego, she rarely saw her family. But any chance she had at seeing them, she took it.

Although it was harder this time. Now she was dating Shawn. They had been dating for about 6 months and they hadn't been away from each other except for a couple weekends here and there. It had only been a few hours and she already missed him so.

Deciding to call him, she grabbed her cell phone and pressed number 1 on the speed dial. She listened to the dial tone and waited for him to answer.

"Jules!" An excited voice greeted her.

"Hi, Shawn. How are you, baby?" She said in a sad, pouty voice.

"Eh, I guess I'm okay. Gus and I were _supposed _to have a Bruce Willis marathon tonight, but instead we are watching _Project Runway_. Are you okay...not that your call isn't welcome. It's a nice distraction from all the gayness" He laughed, but his voice was laced with concern.

Juliet giggled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss you. I just wanted to say hi and hear your voice."

"Aw, I love you Jules."

"I love you too." After she said that she could hear Gus in the background yelling at him to stop talking cute because he couldn't hear Heidi Klum's comments. "Well I'll let you get back to the show then. I'm ready to go to bed anyway."

"Okay, goodnight, Jules."

"Night, Shawn."

--

The next evening there was a big party with all of the family and her parent's friends. There were balloons and streamers and a big banner that read 'Happy Birthday Theresa'.

Juliet mingled with family members she hadn't seen in a while and met some new ones as well. It was a rather dull party filled with old people, and Juliet seriously considered joining her nephews in the back room to watch _Finding Nemo_.

The worst part was that people kept coming up to her and gushing about how big she was getting and how they heard that she was a "big detective" now. But the thing was…half of them she didn't even know. But they knew her and obviously expected her to know them. Juliet definitely had a hard time with that one.

She was at the buffet table filling a plate with potato salad when she thought she heard a familiar laugh. She turned around and was met with not only a familiar laugh, but a familiar back of a head that was across the room talking with her Aunt Rita and Uncle Bernie. She dropped her plate on the table and walked briskly to the three people.

"Shawn!" She exclaimed.

Shawn turned around and smirked, motioning for her to come over.

"Hey, Jules. I was just getting to know your aunt and uncle. Your uncle was telling me about his emu farm and I'm thinking I might just go in on it."

"That's not a bad idea, lad. Emus are very fascinating creatures. Why, I've been raising emus since I was 15 years old." Uncle Bernie stated proudly.

Aunt Rita laughed. "Oh, Bernie loves his emus."

"Do you by any chance feed pineapples to emus?" Shawn asked.

Aunt Rita and Uncle Bernie both adopted a confused expression and that was when Juliet intervened.

"Do you two mind if I steal Shawn away for a little bit?"

"Not at all, Dear. By the way, you have a very charming young man here; don't let him get away." Aunt Rita smiled and patted Shawn on the cheek.

Juliet led Shawn to the backyard where it was quieter. There were only a few people outside including her cousin Leland who was preparing the grill for hot dogs and hamburgers.

Juliet kissed Shawn and he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight. When they pulled apart, Juliet smiled and laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's your mom's birthday!"

Juliet playfully smacked his chest.

"Okay, okay, I missed you. I didn't wanna wait a week to see you again. Besides, I think it's about time to meet the parents."

"Really? Cause I thought you had a fear of meeting parents ever since you saw _Meet the Parents_." Juliet smirked.

"True…but I thought it was time for me to buck up." Shawn stood straight with his chest out, acting tough.

Juliet laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leading him back inside, happy to have him with her. All she had to do now was to keep him from running to watch _Finding Nemo_…even if she secretly wanted to do so too.

--

Yes, I know Ewan is in this which is a little odd after what happened haha. But I love Ewan and I wanted him in the story lol! I don't have a reason or way for him to be here so, idk I guess you guys can up with one on your own if you want lol. I _did_ have a story about him getting off the hook; maybe this can be a sort of sequel I guess…or not whatever. I don't really care I just wanted him in this! Don't be surprised to see him in other chapters either.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Lips of an Angel

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Lips of an Angel**_

_Lips of an Angel-Hinder_

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why you crying?_

_Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_Its really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_It makes me weak_

_And I _

_Never wanna say goodbye_

_But you girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

--

Shawn lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Next to him, Abigail was sound asleep. Boy, did he envy her. He peered at the digital clock by his bed side.

_2:33 AM_

He sighed and closed his eyes, only to open them a few seconds later. It was just one of those nights where he couldn't sleep. He turned on his side and snuggled deeply into his pillow, closing his eyes again and forcing them to stay shut.

After about 15 minutes he finally felt sleep not too far off, but his impending unconsciousness was interrupted by a bothersome vibrating coming from the cell phone on his night stand. He heard Abigail stir slightly and, quietly and silently, pulled back the warm covers, grabbed the phone, and snuck out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Hello?" He whispered into the phone, making his way into the living room.

"Shawn?" A sniffle answered him.

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he turned on the light and plopped down on the couch.

"Jules? Why are you calling me so late…or so early? What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Shawn, that I'm calling you now, I just…" she started, but was interrupted.

"Are you crying? Jules are you alright? What happened?" He asked quickly, a sense of worry and unease coming over him. He got up and grabbed his keys, prepared to leave and rush to her if need be. Even without shoes and a coat.

Juliet laughed slightly at his concern for her, but her laughter didn't diminish her tears. "I'm alright. I just…I just needed to talk to you. I need to hear your voice."

Being somewhat reassured, Shaw put his keys down and walked back to the couch. "Okay…well what happened?"

"I was on a date," she started, and Shawn felt a twist in his stomach. He was about to make an obnoxious remark which would've obviously shown his extreme jealousy, but she continued. "And it was going really well; he took me to a nice restaurant and was a perfect gentleman. This guy is everything I've ever wanted. He's _very_ smart-he went to Yale, and has a good sense of humor. And he's tall! And he loves football! He even played football in high school! Plus, he's a composer…with two cats! He loves music and cats! What's better than that? He showed me pictures of his cats; Izzy is black and white and Biggs is gray. They're both so cute!" She rambled on.

"Uh, Jules, it's 2:45 in the morning." He said, hoping she would get to the point. He feared that she would end up telling him this supposedly 'nice' guy tried to take advantage of her or something. If that's the case, he wanted to know as soon as possible so he could kill this guy as soon as possible. And if not, he wanted to tell her to wait until tomorrow. Of course if _that_ was the case, like hell he would show up tomorrow-he didn't need to hear this. "What happened at the end of the date?"

"He walked me to the door, kissed me on the cheek, and asked me to go out again sometime."

Shawn rubbed his eyes. "That's great, Jules, maybe we could talk about this tomorrow."

"I told him no, Shawn."

"What?" Was she just messing with him or something?

"I said no. This sweet, charming, tall, football playing, cat lover really liked me and wanted to see me again. And under any other circumstances I would've said yes."

"Then why didn't you?"

She was silent for a few moments, long enough for Shawn to begin to wonder if she heard him. "Because I love you," she whispered, her voice barley audible, and sniffed back another tear.

Shawn sat up, not sure if he hurt her right, but hoping, praying that he did. "You love me?" He was about to say it back, without even thinking, but then his mind drifted to Abigail. Would telling another woman he loved her be cheating on Abigail? Hell, he hadn't even told Abigail that. If he loved somebody else, why was he even with her? He knew it was the best thing to do to not bail on Abigail at the drive-in, but did that mean he had to keep it going for so long? The date _had_ been fun, though. And it was an awesome movie. That movie he saw last week was awesome too. Leo Dicaprio is just so talented! And his girlfriend is hot too. What's her name? Bar something? _Focus, Shawn, focus!_ He told himself. Damn his ADD!

"Jules…"

"Goodbye, Shawn." She said. She didn't want to wait for his answer.

Shawn could imagine her perfect, beautiful, pouty lips saying these simple but hurtful words. It didn't sound like just a 'goodbye'. It sounded hurt and broken. It sounded like it was _goodbye_ goodbye. Like, really, truly goodbye forever. He knew it wasn't, but he couldn't help but wonder if she wished it was.

Before he could say anything she had hung up. Shawn wanted to run to her, tell her he loved her, kiss her and hold her and never let go. He even grabbed again for his keys, but then he remembered Abigail, who was only about 20 feet away lying in _his_ bed.

He couldn't cheat on Abigail. He didn't want to hurt her by breaking up with her either. But he wanted to be with Jules. He kind of felt like he _needed_ to be with Jules.

Damn, he was in quite a pickle, wasn't he?

--

Reviews are much loved lol!


	3. Crush

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Crush**_

_Crush- David Archuleta_

_Has is ever crossed you mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl?_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more?_

_See, it's a chance we gotta take_

_Cause I believe we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever_

_Forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone?_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy?_

_Or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush?_

--

Shawn was sitting on the couch in the Psych office, tossing a neon green squishy ball into the air and catching it, then repeating the action over and over again. Gus was walking around the office, talking on the phone.

There was a knock at the door, but without waiting for an answer, the guest walked in. As soon as she took a step into the room, the squishy ball that Shawn had been playing with flew at her face, but she was quick and caught it.

"Oooh, your sharp Jules. I like that in a woman," Shawn said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Juliet rolled her eyes, but laughed none the less. She tossed it back at him, dropped her purse on his desk, and then plopped down next to him.

"So what is our feature presentation tonight?" She asked.

"A classic and a favorite of any _true_ Dustin Hoffman fan; _Tootsie_!"

"Oh, jeeze." Juliet laughed.

Gus hung up the phone and walked over to them. "I ordered the pizza. One of us needs to go pick it up," he said.

"Not it," Shawn said quickly.

"Why don't we just have it delivered?" Juliet asked.

"They don't deliver this far out." Shawn replied.

"Far out? Where'd you order it from?"

"Godfather's" Gus answered.

"There's a Godfather's right down the street."

"We ordered from the one in Solvang." Gus said.

"Solvang?" Juliet asked incredulously. "That's like 45 minutes away!"

"They have better pizza." Shawn shrugged, as if not understanding the problem.

"Aren't all Godfather's pizzas the same?"

"Technically, but not the people who make them. Sure the ingredients and processes are the same. You know, dough, sauce, cheese, and of course ham and pineapple, but there's another ingredient that most people don't put in; love. But the little old man in Solvang, he does, and at the end of the day, well, Jules, that's what it's all about." Shawn explained sincerely, and Juliet just stared at him.

"He gives us free cheesy bread," Gus clarified and Juliet nodded understandingly.

"So you can go ahead and go and we'll wait to start the movie until you get back," Shawn said to Gus.

"What? Why should I have to go; why not you?"

"I already called 'not it'. If you won't go," he turned to Juliet. "Then I guess it's you."

"Are you seriously trying to make her go? No, you know what? _I _will go. You know, you should try being the bigger person sometime."

"I did try it once; I didn't much care for it. It was hard finding jeans that fit."

Gus rolled his eyes before grumpily grabbing his keys and taking off, leaving Shawn and Juliet alone at the office.

Shawn turned on his side to face Jules, putting his arm around the back of the chair, and she turned to face him too.

"Look at us, two kids…alone…on a Saturday night." Shawn smirked.

Juliet smiled, playing along. "I don't think my parents would approve." She laughed and turned back to face the TV, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning it on to USA Network. But Shawn didn't move. He kept looking at her, and then without much thought, brought his hand close to her and began playing with her beautiful blond tresses.

She whipped her head around. "What are you doing?"

"Um…you had something in your hair."

Juliet raised her eye brow. "Oh really? What was it?"

"…a piece of…pineapple." Shawn smiled and nodded.

"Shawn," she said warningly. "We're just friends. That's all."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, but then Shawn spoke again, but it was barely audible.

"But don't you ever think that it could be more?"

Juliet didn't make a sound, but she began nervously biting her bottom lip. She stayed silent for a few more moments before saying anything. "It would be a mistake."

"That wasn't the question. Don't you ever think we could be more than 'just friends'?"

She hesitated before answering. "Fine, I do. But like I said; it would be a mistake Shawn."

"Okay." He turned away from her and started watching TV, but then turned back to her again. "So tell me; why?"

"We work together and we're friends. If it doesn't work out it would mess everything up."

"But what if it does work out? What if this is something that will last forever?"

"Really, Shawn, really? You, _Shawn Spencer_, are talking about a relationship that will last forever?"

"Maybe. But don't you think it's a chance we should take. Don't you like taking chances. Especially chances as good as this?" Shawn motioned up and down his body with his hand.

Juliet laughed but made no reply.

"Jules, come on." He said quietly. He moved closer to her and she turned her head. She found herself looking into his hazel-green eyes and becoming mesmerized. "Jules."

He was leaning in closer and closer, and she found herself moving towards him as well. Finally their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. The kiss seemed more than just a kiss though, it seemed like so much more. Maybe it was simply all passionate that had been built up over the years, or maybe, Juliet and Shawn thought simultaneously, these feelings really were more than just a crush.


	4. Never Gonna Be Alone

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Never Gonna Be Alone**_

_Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback_

_And now, as long as I can_

_I'm holding on with both hands_

_Cause Forever I believe_

_That there's nothing I could need_

_But you_

_So if I haven't yet_

_I've gotta let you know_

_Your never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone_

_I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Juliet sat on her couch, curled up with her knees to her chest. Every light in the house was on. It was quiet, but Juliet kept hearing noises, real or imaginary she wasn't sure. But what she was sure of was that every sound or small clatter made her jump. Her gun was on the coffee table; easy access in case it was needed. But it didn't help.

It was almost 11:00 p.m. Usually; this was the time she would go to sleep so she could wake up early the next morning for work. But she didn't have work tomorrow. Or for the next couple of weeks. Chief Vick had suggested in the way she always did (as in she's suggesting it, but really it's an order), that Juliet take some time off. Juliet was both grateful and anxious about it. Grateful because she felt like she could really use a break, especially after what had happened. Anxious because work would have helped her keep her mind off of it.

She thought about going to bed, but every time she went to sleep, she would relive everything in her dreams. And then, right before she fell off the tower, she would wake up sweaty and breathing heavily.

So for now she was content. Her cat jumped up on her couch as if sensing something was wrong. She smiled and pet the little ball of fur. But then there was a knock at her door, and the cat jumped down and ran to another room. Juliet grabbed her gun and slinked to the door.

She looked through the peek hole and a sense of relief washed over her. She set the gun back on the table and opened the door.

"What are you doing here Shawn?"

He held up a pineapple. "Pineapple always makes everything better".

Despite herself, she smiled and moved aside to let him in. He walked in and offered to cut up the pineapple before heading to the kitchen and returning with the chunks in a bowl and two spoons.

Juliet had sat back on the couch and he came to sit next to her.

"You didn't answer my question, Shawn." Juliet said once she had stuck a piece of pineapple in her mouth. Although she was confused as to why he was here at 11 at night, she was thankful she wasn't alone anymore. And despite what all the two had been through they were friends.

"I thought you wouldn't wanna be alone."

"The Yin thing happened almost a week ago. What about the past few nights? You thought I wanted be alone then?"

"No I just…didn't know if I should've come. I didn't know exactly where you and I stood after the whole you and Abigail thing."

"Shawn…"

"I'm so sorry I didn't come for you. I had to go to Abigail though; I was the only one who knew where she was. I'm _so_…"

"It's okay. I understand why you saved her. At first I was kinda hurt, I mean, after she left I thought you and I had come really close to something, but I got over it and realized that you did the right thing saving her. Carlton and Gus were perfectly capable of saving me; I completely trust them with my life. So believe me Shawn, you have absolutely no reason to be sorry. If you could've been there, I know you would have."

"Really? You're cool with it? I didn't have any reason to be afraid to see you?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "No. But I do have one question. After Abigail left, why did we have all those…I don't know, moment? Only for you to go back to Abigail when she came back? You were jealous of Scott and Richard, and the whole thing in the hospital. I know what you were gonna say then. And Gus told me what you said happened at the pier. Abigail broke up with you and you tried to make your relationship work." Shawn visibly tensed. "Do you love me Shawn? Do you even really wanna be with me? Or am I just a second choice?"

"Jules, I'm so sorry. You are in no way, shape or form, a second choice. I was just so confused between you and her, but I'm so sorry. I love you, Jules. I love you and only you."

Juliet smiled. Shawn took her in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly. When they pulled apart, they stayed in each other's arms. Then Shawn noticed the gun on the table.

He raised his eyebrows. "Um…I hope that wasn't in case this conversation went badly."

Juliet laughed. "I've just been a little nervous and jumpy. I just keep it near…you just in case."

Shawn kissed her forehead. "I'm here now. You're not alone. You're never gonna be."

So not my fave chapter. I wrote it at 10:30 at night and I'm kinda tired lol. Anyway, please review!


	5. Already Gone

Sorry for the long wait! It's been hectic the past few weeks with school. But now schools out and I'm on summer haha!

This one isn't totally Shules, its kinda Shabigail (don't hate me!) but it does deal with Shules. It's an alternate scene from Mr. Yin Presents, the scene at the end when Abigail breaks up with Shawn.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Already Gone**_

_Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson_

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss_

_Then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

"What if I were to tell you I was willing to compromise- on everything?" Shawn asked Abigail hopefully.

Abigail took a deep breath. "You make me laugh and when I'm with you I feel a little crazy and I know that if I let myself I could really fall…" she stopped herself and nervously began chewing on her lip. "But I'm not a just a kindergarten teacher who wants to settle down and make a family. I wanna make a difference in the world and inspire people. And I can't do that…if I'm dead!" She said, fear and trauma evident in her voice.

"You inspire me" Shawn shrugged and said hoping to change her mind. But he knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry Shawn. I'm not strong enough for this. If these psychopaths are gonna be coming after me, I don't think I can handle that! I'm _so_ sorry Shawn."

Shawn took her hand. "You don't need to be sorry. It's too much to ask of you to deal with this kind of stuff. I understand."

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be" Abigail tried to reassure him. "But that just means that there's somebody else out there for both of us."

"I guess so," Shawn said.

"Maybe for you it's a blonde detective that loves you?"

Shawn's eyebrows scrunched up. "What?"

Abigail laughed. "Don't act as you don't know what I'm talking about. Anyone with half a brain can tell that Juliet loves you…and that maybe you love her."

Shawn stayed quiet. He knew she was right. Deep down he knew he loved Juliet and that his heart wasn't in this relationship.

His silence continued and Abigail knew she had been right. "She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "This past year has been one of the best years of my life, Shawn. I want you to know that. But in the end, it just wasn't right. We can still be friends though, right?"

Shawn smiled. "Of course we can." They both stood and hugged again.

"Got to her. She won't wait forever." Abigail smiled one last smile at him before she turned and walked away.


	6. Just Say Yes

Hey! I haven't written ANYTHING for fanfiction in almost a YEAR haha. But I've recently got the writing bug again. I'm a little rusty and didn't wanna start a whole new story right away so I decided to finish this story first. (At the beginning of this story I promised at least 10 chapters).

So this chapter doesn't exactly have a certain time placement. Well actually, I guess I'll put it as before Declan and we can just pretend the whole Declan thing never happened. So, between beginning and middle of season five.

…

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Just Say Yes**_

_Just say yes- Snow Patrol_

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

_Just say yes_

_Cause I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch of your warm skin_

_As I breathe you in_

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

_This was all I wanted_

_All I want_

…

Juliet was gonna be at the Psych Office any minute. Shawn was preparing everything. He lit candles, put down a table cloth, and plated the delicious looking pasta he had "made" for tonight.

He had tried this once before; during the roller derby case. He hesitated surprising her with dinner again, but, he figured, enough time had gone by and enough had happened that she just might go for it. Abigail was out of the picture now, and Juliet didn't have anyone special. Maybe now was the right time.

He saw Juliet's green bug pull up outside and he turned off the lights. He and Gus had argued when Shawn decided he wanted a dimmer switch and Gus refused, asking incredulously when Shawn would _ever_ really have a date at the office. Shawn had lost that argument. But he had lit enough candles tonight to give the room a romantic glow.

The woman in question ran in, gun in hand and fear in her eyes.

"Shawn! What's wrong, are you okay? I…got here as fast as…I…could." Her words began to die off and her gun dropped to her side as she looked around the room in confusion.

"Hey, Jules! Nice of you to come," Shawn said with a big, proud grin on his face.

"What's going on? You said there was an emergency!" She asked, very irritated as anger bubbled in her.

"There is. I have all this food and nobody to eat it with. And I know what you're thinking; I can totally eat this by myself. Which usually I could. But, you see, I already had like five hamburgers like 2 hours ago. Gus and I both ordered three and I ate mine really fast but I was still hungry so I stole Gus' last two burgers when he was in the bathroom. I told him he shouldn't have wasted time eating that salad first. If he had already eaten those burgers it never would've happened. He has only himself to blame, really."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I really am going to kill you one of these days. I was already in bed."

Shawn looked her up and down and smiled. She was wearing red and white polka dotted pajama pants and a tight, _very_ tight, black, Hard Rock Cafe tank top. And she wasn't even wearing any shoes. _Wow, _he thought,_ she must've really been worried._ He shrugged it off and smirked, "I can tell".

"Shawn," she said, very esasperated with the psychic.

"I though you might be interested in joining me for dinner. A date, if you will."

"Dinner? Its 11 o'clock."

"Well that's what makes it a surprise."

Juliet looked like she was about to turn away, but Shawn gave her a pout and puppy dog. "Please say yes," he asked like a little child. Despite herself, Juliet let the corner of her lips turn up just a little. She rolled her eyes and sighed, giving in.

They sat down at the table across from each other and Shawn poured her a glass of champagne. They ate in silence for a few minutes, either unsure what to say. Shawn hadn't exactly expected her to say yes. Hoped beyond hope, yes. But expected it to actually happen, not quite.

"This is really good," Juliet spoke, breaking the silence.

"Why thank you Jules. I made it myself. I certainly did not order it from the Italian restaurant down the street."

Juliet rolled her eyes, but let out a small laugh.. They continued to eat, this time making small conversation. After dinner, Shawn had retrieved a slice of chocolate cake from the fridge. Against her better judgment, Juliet dug in, sharing it with Shawn.

When all the food was gone, Shawn silently stood and turned on some music, offering his hand to Juliet without a word.

"I don't think so, Shawn. We ate, I'm going home now. Thank you, though."

Shawn stopped her as she made her way out the door. "Juliet."

She stopped and looked up at him, surprised by the use of her given name and the seriousness in his voice.

"Come on. You know you want to. What's holding you back?" He whispered, stepping closer and invading her personal space.

She didn't say anything. She just looked up at him, thinking. _Yes, I do want this. I want him. Maybe it is time, after all. _And without another thought, and without time for her to change her mind, she closed the distancebetween them, their lips locking in a passionate kiss.

_Oh ya,_ they both thought, _there's definitely no going back now._

…

Okay, so like I said it's been a while since I've written and I'm probably a little rusty, but I hope it wasn't totally not good haha. Please review, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I plan on finishing this story in the next week.


	7. Today was a Fairytale

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Today Was a Fairytale**_

_Today was a Fairytale- Taylor Swift_

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must've been the way you kissed _

_Must've been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Must've been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

…

Juliet O'Hara looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup and hair wore done, and now she was just waiting. She twirled a little, smiling at her reflection. She wore a simple, yellow sundress. The dress' halter straps showed off her shoulders and upper back nicely. Her blonde hair was curled and cascaded down her shoulders. She thought she looked quite pretty.

When she heard the door bell ring, she turned on her heel, hurrying to the front door, grabbing a light sweater on her way out. She opened the door, revealing Shawn, who was smiling brightly.

"Hey, Jules, ready?"

Juliet nodded, smiling she laid a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips. He took her by the hand and led her away to his motorcycle.

She held on to him tightly as he drove the few blocks to the beach. When they arrived at their destination, they strolled along the beach for a while, sometimes talking, and sometimes silent. But whatever they were doing, they were both content.

The sun was setting and cast a beautiful glow over the water. Juliet slipped off her sandals and moved to walk in the surf, the water gently washing her feet. Soon, Shawn left her side, running up the beach without a word. Juliet looked after him puzzled before she saw the ice cream cart. She simply chuckled and shook her head. She smiled as he returned with two ice cream cones. One filled with pineapple sherbet; his favorite, and the other filled with cookies and cream; her favorite.

They continued on their stroll, and then finally turned around to go back to his motorcycle. He drove them back to her apartment. They both went inside and as soon as the door shut behind them, Shawn had her up against the door, kissing her passionately.

It wasn't long before they were in bed. And later that night, as they cuddled after a few rounds of passionate love making, Juliet thought, '_oh ya, this is defiantly the best 1 month anniversary ever_.'


	8. Telephone

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Telephone**_

_Telephone- Lady Gaga_

_Just a second_

_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh_

_You should've made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

…

The music blared and the lights flash. The dance floor was crowded, hot, and sweaty. Juliet and her friends danced together and let loose. As a Lady Gaga song came on, Juliet's phone vibrated in her pocket. Due to her constant movement though, she couldn't feel it. It continued to vibrate til the call went to voicemail. Then it vibrated signaling a text. Then, 10 minutes later, she got another call.

Soon, Juliet decided she needed another drink and a break. She and her friend, Kate, left the dance floor and made their way to the bar. After ordering two cosmos, they found a booth to sit at. As they slid into the seats, Juliet's phone vibrated again, and this time she heard it.

She took out her phone. She saw that it was Shawn, and she silenced her phone. She also noticed she had 3 missed calls and five texts from him. She rolled her eyes and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Kate watched her with interest as her friend moodily ignored the call. "So you're really not gonna talk to him?"

"Not yet," she replied curtly.

"When?"

Juliet shrugged.

They stayed silent, the mood having been soured.

"I'm sure he's really sorry," Kate said, trying to get her friend to at least talk to Shawn. She hated seeing them fight. While Shawn usually deserved it, fighting with Shawn made Juliet sad and Kate hated seeing her best friend sad. And she had to admit, she was partial to Shawn.

"Yeah, he always is. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to talk about it."

She got another text from Shawn.

_To: Jules_

_From: Shawn_

_Please talk to me. I love you._

This time she texted back.

_To: Shawn_

_From: Jules_

_Stop calling. Stop texting_

Then, her phone rang again, and Juliet was fully prepared to ignore it again, but then she saw that it was Gus. She thought for a moment about answering it or not. Finally, she relented and went outside.

"What, Gus?" 

"Hey, Juliet. I know you're still really mad at Shawn. But he really is sorry. And his intentions were good. Please just hear him out. And the fact that I actually feel bad for him about this says something. Cause he's an idiot and usually deserves your cold shoulder. But this time, Juliet, I _really_ think you should talk to him."

Juliet was silent for a minute, and Gus had wondered if she had hung up. Finally she spoke, "he's right there, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Another moment of silence. "Put him on," she said, barely above a whisper.

Gus handed the phone to Shawn, and he greeted Juliet eagerly.

"Jules! Please listen to me; don't hang up. I'm really sorry! I know you were really worried today, and I know I screwed up. I put my life at risk. And Lassie's…and Gus'…but that's beside the point."

She then heard Gus yell in the background, "That is _not_ beside the point Shawn!" Juliet smiled.

"Don't be a PE teacher with funny short, Gus! Anyway, I know you hate it when I do stuff like that. But Jules, you know I have to do that stuff like that to stop murders and save people and all that stuff. You do it too. But I know I don't do it in a smart way, believe me you've told me. And I put the entire case at risk, I know that too. But please don't let anything at work interfere with us. I promise I'll be better. And I promise you can hurt me if I don't keep that promise. And…"

"Shawn," she said, stopping him.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"I love you."

Shawn smiled. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I guess so. Only if you keep your promise that I can hurt you if you break your other promise."

"I promise."

…

Okay, so really the beginning was the only part that kinda fully stuck to the song, but whatever haha. Anyway, please review. I love reviews


	9. All We Are

So this is the second to last chapter, and honestly, if I were you I really wouldn't expect much from these two chapters. I'm kind of eager to end it and start new stories.

And WARNING: this is not a happy chapter, like the others. It doesn't even have a happy ending. Usually I like happy endings, but I was in the mood to write something different, because I don't usually write angst, sad stuff.

…

_**Chapter 9**_

_**All We Are**_

_All We Are- Matt Nathanson _

_I wasted, _

_Wasted love for you_

_Traded out for something new_

_Well, it's hard to change_

_The way you loose_

_If you think you've never won_

'_Cause all we are_

_We are_

_All we are_

_We are_

_And everyday is a start_

_Of something beautiful_

_And in the end_

_Words don't matter_

'_Cause in the end_

_Nothing stays the same_

_And in the end, dreams just scatter_

_And fall like rain_

…

As the rain pelted down hard, the wind slammed against the small house, shaking and rattling the thick glass of the window. The shutter woke Shawn Spencer up. He yawned and turned to his side, hoping to fall back asleep. But now that he was awake, the nature of the outside world would not allow him to fall back into his sweet land of dreams. And it _really_ didn't help that today was the one year anniversary of a day he wished he could forget forever.

Shifting to a sitting position, he swung his legs off the side off the bed. He turned around to take a glance at the beautiful redhead in bed next to him. He rubbed his eyes before walking out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen.

He opened the cabinet door that housed his collection of boos. He grabbed a bottle of vodka, pineapple vodka, of course, and poured himself a drink. He quickly emptied the glass and poured himself another. This time he sat down, took a drink, and put his head in his hands.

It was a year ago today that Juliet left him. A year ago that she found out about the redhead and jetted off to Miami. It was a week later that he found out she had been able to secure a transfer from Santa Barbara back to Miami.

It has officially been a year since he had heard from her.

Did he love Sarah? Yes. Did he love Juliet? Hell yes. Did he regret what happened? That one he wasn't sure about.

It started when he and Juliet and been together for two years. He was getting bored and restless in their relationship. It didn't surprise him; he wasn't a relationship man and he got bored easily. But what _did_ surprise him was that he found himself wanting out. He never thought that if he was with Jules, he'd want anything _other_ than Jules. Then he met Sarah, the beautiful girl in his bed. She had fiery hair and a temper to match. Her eyes were a dark hazel and her lips were set in a natural pout.

He had been immediately entranced by her. She was new and different and beautiful. Jules was beautiful too, but Sarah was a new kind of beautiful. And before he knew it, Shawn found himself cheating on Juliet. At the time, he had decided Sarah was the one he wanted to be with. And when he was finally ready to tell Jules, she found out herself. She left him that day and never seemed to look back.

Shawn stayed with Sarah. And now, he found himself thinking back and occasionally regretting it. He wasn't sure if he would change it if he went back in time. But he wasn't sure he wouldn't, either.

Eventually, sleep began to overtake Shawn again, and he made his way back to his room. He climbed in bed and Sarah instinctively moved closer to him, draping her arm across his chest.

He supposed he couldn't blame himself completely. It was fate. He and Jules wouldn't have worked out anyway. Nothing ever stays the same. Eventually, dreams are shattered. Always.

…

Yes, I know, I know. Sad! No good, happy Shules! I promise the last chapter with be good Shules fluff! I promise I'll make up for this chapter haha.


	10. Teenage Dream

Okay, last chapter! I don't think I'll be writing any Psych fics for a while. I'll be focusing on NCIS for a little while, and I'm thinking of doing another _Pirates of the Caribbean_ fic. But I'm sure I'll be back to doing Psych before long, even if I just do a oneshot or two. So keep an eye out for my other stories if you're interested.

…

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Teenage Dream**_

_Teenage Dream- Katy Perry_

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny _

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck but things_

_Got kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine _

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I _

_Will be young forever_

…

The rays of the sun shone through the thin fabric of the curtain, flooding Juliet's face and waking her up. This was one thing she loved about Southern California. Even in February it usually wasn't very cold. She could feel a slight chill, but the warming sun kept the frost away.

She stirred, not surprised to find a big, strong arm draped gently over her waist. She turned her head, pecking the lips of the man who belong to the arm. He groaned obviously not very happy about being woken up. She giggled and gave him another kiss, this time a deeper one. After a moment he responded and the kiss continued until the need to oxygen was insistent.

Shawn finally opened his eyes to see his girlfriend staring back at him with a smile on her lovely face. _Man, _he thought. _She's beautiful. Even without make up. I really must be lucky_.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shawn."

"Oh crap, is that today?" Shawn teased. Juliet feigned irritation and gave him a playful smack to his chest. "Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

The kiss soon became heated and in no time, Juliet found herself on top of Shawn as he kissed her neck. His hands roamed her back before finding her hips and grabbing tightly. Using the leverage he quickly flipped her over and had her under him in mere seconds. Their kisses continued as their hands roamed each other's bodies and clothes were shed.

…

It was late morning when Shawn and Juliet managed wear themselves out from all of their physical pursuits. Juliet lay beside Shawn, her head on his chest.

"I love you," she said, barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Jules."

…

It was really short, I know. But like I said last chapter, don't expect much. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I know the hiatus was probably pretty irritating haha, but hey, I promised 10 chapters and here it is. I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
